


The Stupidest Plan Ever

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Not Compliant With Any Of The Movies, Part Of A Tumblr Post, Steve And His Dumb Plans, Still Superheroes, They Act Like Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a timed explosive strapped to Steve's Harley with four minutes left on the clock, Steve's plan seems slightly risky, but Bucky is so in. Their celebration ends with a little more than a high five and a hug. A.K.A: Bucky and Steve are five year olds when their plans work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stupidest Plan Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post I reblogged on Tumblr asking for a pairing and number to write a short little fic. I of course got Stucky with the number  
> 18: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

_"I hate to be the bearer of bad news you two, but you've got some Hydra agents on your tail,"_

Tony's voice is tinny over Steve's comm, yet he manages to hear him loud and clear. They'd been infiltrating a Hydra base when their presence was detected soon after they'd found what they were searching for. A majority of the team are safe in the helicopters, but Steve and Bucky are still down below. They're in the outskirts, but Steve's motorbike seems to fight through the rough terrain. Bucky's nestled in perfectly behind him, his metal arm locked tightly around Steve's waist while he holds the other out to shoot. The agents try to attack from all possible angles, but Bucky's too quick and too skilled to give Hydra an advantage.

"Any other bad news you want to deliver to us Tony!" Steve yelled over the loud roar of the engine and the gunshots.

"Uh yes, you also have a timed explosive strapped to the underside of your motorbike, set to detonate in  _exactly_  four minutes going by the visual we got before you zoomed off into the sunset," Tony replied.

"What did he just say? An explosive!" Bucky exclaimed, tightening his grip on Steve. 

Steve's heart starts racing because four minutes seems like an  _awfully_  long time but in truth it isn't. He has to think of a plan, yet it needs to be a plan that's quick but one that will work in their favour. So he goes on a whim and goes for the most risky, thinking it'll work for both himself and Bucky to get them out uninjured.

"Buck," he said, hoping Bucky can hear him clear enough through the comm.

"Got any bright ideas pal, could use them right now," Bucky answered.

"There's a canyon just up ahead. We have, well,  _had_ four minutes now we have about two and a half. I'm gonna' pick up the speed and then we'll jump off and send the bike over the edge," Steve explained.

There's a brief, drawn out silence as a look across Bucky's face spreads as if Steve just called him the most offensive name under the sun. Then he's cautiously manoeuvring himself back around to press his chest against Steve, before swinging around to nestle into the space in front of the blonde. How he does it, Steve will never know, but he's staring right into Bucky's intense blue eyes, trying to read what his best friend is saying to him.

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had," he muttered.

A pause puts Steve into a mode of panic again.

"Of course I'm in," he added.

Steve grins so wide it might make people melt, his grip tightening on the handles as he revs the engine to a faster speed. They're gaining on the canyon now and both Bucky and Steve can hear their team yelling over their comms asking what exactly it is that they're doing. But neither of them reply because they have to be in sync with this, they have to get their timing perfect. Bucky reaches for Steve shield he'd put on the front of the bike, holding it tightly in his grasp as he keeps his eyes on Steve.

"On three," Steve instructed, pushing the engine to its full speed. "One, two...three!" he shouted.

He grabs his shield securely in his right hand, before wrapping his left arm tight around Bucky and yanking them off the bike. They skid across the dusty ground with Steve's shield under them, protecting their torsos yet leaving them with some scrapes on their legs. Steve's grip on Bucky loosened only a little and Bucky took a tumble, rolling only three times before coming to a stop onto his right side. Bucky groans and sits up just in time to see the bike fly over the edge and explode mid-air, the force of the blast blowing gusts of dust in their faces. He staggers to his feet and looks out at the sun setting over the canyon, chest heaving up and down as he pants and tries to get his breath back. Steve isn't too far behind, dropping his shield to the ground as he stops on Bucky's left. They stare at the smoke billowing in the air before looking at each other and laughing breathlessly, slapping their hands together in a high-five gesture. It's always a thing between the duo to have a celebration for a job well done, a laugh, a high-five and a good hug seems to be what they always go to.

"Still think it was a stupid plan?" Steve asked, patting Bucky roughly on the back.

"You did okay," Bucky retorted, grinning at the chuckle that fell from Steve's mouth. 

They parted from their hug, but without dropping their hands from each other, they found themselves in a fairly compromising position. Bucky's face was saying nothing, but Steve's was riddled with every possible fearful emotion there was known to man. So in a panic he drew Bucky in closer and kissed him, only chastely,  _smack bang_  on the brunette's soft lips. It lasts maybe fifteen seconds until Steve realises what he's doing and awkwardly pulls away, his hands dropping back to his sides like he's been lectured.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-that was...uncalled for Buck. Was just an adrenaline thing. I'm so-" he paused, upon feeling Bucky's leather clad hands on his face. 

Bucky's smirking like he'd just won the lottery as he steps into Steve's personal space, bumping his hips right against Steve's, his eyelids dipping.

"Don't be a punk and a play games with me, I've known for a long time you've been eyein' me up Stevie," he whispered, brushing his thumbs over the blonde's cheeks. 

Steve's breath hitches because  _damn_  Bucky wasn't supposed to know that. He feels the blush creeping up his neck but keeps it at bay when Bucky drops his hands down to the clip of his cowl. Bucky's gentle with taking it off, gliding his hands back up and peeling it off slowly, smiling when he sees Steve's spiked up hair underneath. He let's it fall to the ground with a light  _thud,_  before tilting his head back up to glance at Steve.

"Might be better kissin' you this way," he said, resting his hands back on Steve's jaw. 

"Can't argue with that," Steve rebuked.

Bucky laughs and lures Steve in, pulling him down close until their lips meet again in a much deeper kiss, moving in perfect tandem while Steve's arms snake around Bucky's waist. They're too caught up in the heat of the moment to hear the helicopters flying overhead and the mutual sounds of disgust up above.

"Save it for the honeymoon guys!" Clint groaned. 

The pair part as Bucky cards his fingers through Steve's hair and steals a few more tender kisses, until he steps back a little. Steve's cheeks are flushed and he feels like his heart might burst out of his chest. But that was everything he'd been wanting for a long time, and Bucky was the only person he'd wanted it from.

"Come on boys, we need to get back to base and debrief," Natasha ordered, smiling smugly like she'd known all along about Steve and Bucky's feelings.

Clint helps Bucky into the helicopter while Tony offers his hand to Steve, bringing them back into a place where they were safe.

"Next time, tell us the plan," Sam interjected, shaking his head at the pair yet grinning because they were  _both_  still alive.

It could have ended a lot worse if it hadn't been for  _the stupidest plan ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Can find me on tumblr: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
